Rise of Vampire Willow
by Bufflytica
Summary: In the Wishverse, Willow was once an ordinary teenage girl. She was bitten by the Master to become his most competent minion in the Order of Aurelius.
1. The Feeding

Ch 1:

Note: I know Joss whedon owns these characters nor do I know Alyson Hannigan, who played WIllow on the show. Spoilers to Buffy 3 x 09 with mild references to 3 x 16

Synopsis: How did WIllow become such a powerful vampire in the Wishverse in the first place?

Sunnydale, 1997:  
Willow and Xander were in the eleventh grade and Sunnydale was becoming increasingly more dangerous every day. Giles had a growing suspicion of the Master's power. He knew Buffy was the slayer, but she lived in Cleveland instead. There, she fought a mad warlock who summoned zombies and had nearly killed her. Willow and Xander were walking home together as the sun was setting unnaturally early.

Xander: "Hey Will, how was biology class today?

Willow: "Weird", we had to dissect frogs, but they were full of evil-y magic that killed a student"

Xander: "That's tough, I am discovering my math class is getting smaller and my teacher is a man who only teaches in a room with no windows."

Willow: "That sounds horribly creepy. I have a suspicion he might be vampire."

Xander: "I would not be surprised; his favorite Sesame Street character is Count Von Count."

Willow: "Well, that spells duh."

Cut to Willow investigating the mysterious teacher

Willow, who was carrying holy water, a cross, and a stake, told herself that this teacher is probably a vampire. Her plan was to follow him. The math teacher walked into a warehouse. She saw he worked for the Master, an elderly, bald, bat-like vampire.

Willow: (sarcastically) "What a surprise, I could never have guessed"

The Master killed the math teacher by dusting because he saw him worthless, he then spoke to his minion vampires.

Master(to minions): "I have some new prey. I can sense her combination of hatred, passion, and intelligence."

The Master then ordered his minions grab Willow by her limbs and chain her down to a table on her stomach. Willow was screaming while this happened, but her struggles were futile. The vampires stripped her to her underwear and had a troll they captured carry her clothes to the incinerator because they had anti-vampire stuff in them. Meanwhile one of the vampires whipped Willow with a lash for no reason other than for his own amusement. After the session, Willow's back was bruised and bleeding.

The Master: "it is time"

The Master bit Willow and she bit him back in fear of being tortured again.

Willow's human body and soul were drained of blood and now she was dead.

A few hours later, at midnight, Willow woke up, now turned. Any sense of her humanity, including her anxiety, were gone. Willow was very hungry and walked into The Bronze, still in her underwear. The Master applauded her as soon as she walked out the door.

She then found her first victim, a Razorback's cheerleader, who was wearing a black dress to the party.

Willow(in a moaning tone): "Why are you so weak", while kicking the cheerleader.

The cheerleader tried fleeing in tears, but Willow ran after her, grabbed her, broke her neck and then bit into it to drink, killing her.

Willow then took her dress from her and then marched triumphantly back to the Master so he would reward her.

End of Ch 1


	2. The White Hats

This is a short chapter: I promise there will be more action and more Vampire Willow in the later chapters.

Meanwhile, as the Master's power grew in Buffy's absence, Giles was becoming concerned. Willow had turned and Xander was in serious danger, as he had recently gone missing.

Cut to Sunnydale Library, a few months after Willow turned, where Giles, Nancy, Oz and Larry formed a group:

Giles(addressing group): There are fewer students every day and with no Slayer, we have little hope.

Oz: "Don't worry, I am the next best thing to a slayer, as I am clearly the most fit of the group and I probably killed a vamp or two while a werewolf."

Nancy: "I am an expert on vampires and I have soda bottles full of holy water, tons of crosses from a now abandoned Catholic congregation, and some stakes."

Larry: "I am nervous and worry we will die, or worse, be vamped."

Oz: "We need a cool name for our group, like; um, the kicking tigers."

Giles: "Tiger's don't kick, they are um, more like a giant housecat."

Nancy: "How are about the horse's hoof, to show we are up for business."

Giles: "We do not really need a name, as survival is the most important goal, although one random vamp called us the White Hats and it stuck since.

Everyone: "White Hats it is then!"

The White Hats then got in the van and patrolled, scaring off vamps. They got to Xander's house, where he was locked up in a cage there.

Willow, in a leather vest, was standing in the kitchen of Xander's house with a whip and was whipping Xander's bare back.

Xander(in fear):"Will, you used to be my best friend and such as sweet girl, why are you doing this"

Willow: "Why do I care about how I used to be; I am no longer human."

Xander: "Remember the birthday party I cheered you up at."

Willow: "Here, I will give you a kick in the right direction."

After seeing Willow kick him, Xander saw Willow bare her fangs and then Xander screamed

Xander: "Why, Will,Why"

Willow then bit him and Xander latched on and bit her in fear.

End of Chapter


	3. Willow's Feast

Willow and Xander had been friends since kindergarten. Xander had long been an awkward guy who made blunders unintentionally. He had once bumped his nose into a window when he saw a blonde woman walk by. Willow had always been shy, was easily embarrassed and cried for four hours after failing a math test. Now, as vampires, they ironically were friends again.

Cut to the Master's Lair several weeks after Xander had turned.

Xander: I am a Vampire now but never knew how cool it was to be one.

Willow: Yes, I feel more confident about who I am as a vampire.

Xander: Me too. I always realized I liked blood better than "people food". I also enjoy not having to see that wretched entity known as the sun as well as never aging.

Willow: I like this too. as I will never get gray hair and wrinkly skin.

Willow(in a moaning voice): Come with me.

Xander: I knew you were pretty Will, but I did not know you could be so skanky and dirty.

Willow then evily smiled and made out with him for fifteen minutes.

They then went to the bank, where the metaphorical vampires lived.

Bank Clerk(terrified): Please, please do not kill me.

Xander: That is what we were going to do anyway, how did you know? I feel in the mood for smashing your head into the wall tonight.

Willow: I am going to play with you in your last waking minutes. First, what is your wife's name? I will ask you and then you have to cut your throat have a nice drink.

Bank Clerk: My wife is named Eva and she works in L.A. For Wolfram and Hart.

The clerk then cut his own throat, and bled profusely. Willow and Xander than drank his blood.

Willow(after feeding): The Order of Aurelius, lad by the Master is far stronger than those whiny, pathetic, demon.

Willow and Xander then walked back to the Master, who had a reward for them.

Xander: What is it? I cannot wait!

Willow: I hope it is someone I can feed on!

The Master:It is far better. It is my grandsire, Angelus. He calls himself Angel because he was cursed with a soul.

Willow(moaning): He will be my pet.

End Chapter.


	4. Puppy

Willow and Xander had been friends long before being vamped. Their bond only grew after being vamped. The new friendship had taken on many sexual overtones as their powers grew. Sunnydale was becoming a town run by and for vampires.

Willow tortures Angel while Xander watches.

Willow: "You're my little puppy, what do you want. Why do you need a soul anyway when you were once the legendary Angelus?"

Willow then gets a whip with a cross on it and hits Angel with it

Angel(crying): "Please, I am innocent. I was trying to free the humans from this infernal vamp factory."

Willow: "Puppy, stakes are nowhere are scary as crosses. The pain goes away once staked, but with a cross, it never does"

Angel screams in agony and then it cuts to a flashback of when he was first captured.

Angel is at the Master's lair trying to free people.

Angel finds an 8 year old girl, whose left leg was badly injured

Girl: "Please don't hurt me, are you a vampire too?"

Angel: "Yes, but I am a good vampire with a soul. Come on, we need to get out of there

Just as they are about to escape, the Master with Willow by his side stops him.

Master: "Angelus, I have a fresh, young acolyte ready for a meal"

Willow(to girl): "Come here little precious, I will be your new mommy"

Willow, in cold blood, then breaks the girl's neck and drinks her blood in a failed attempt to vamp her.

Angel tries fleeing, but is captured when Willow handcuffs him with magic handcuffs after a brief fight.

End of Chapter


	5. Buffy's Quest part 1

Meanwhile, Buffy was fighting alone on her own quest. She had moved to Cleveland after the incident when she had burned down her school gym. Something was clearly off because something in her heart told her that this isn't right.

(Cut to Buffy fighting zombies)

Buffy(fighting zombies): "Come back here, airhead"

Buffy throws an axe at a zombie

The zombie's head is impaled

(A shadowy figure appears)

Man: I am Jake the Warlock and I-

Buffy:"No time for names, this is slaying time."

The warlock peeled a small scar on Buffy's face using his hand while chanting backwards.

Jake: "You really think you could just beat me. I know what Slayers are like, arrogant, immature teenage girls. I know how to injure a Slayer irreversibly. Buffy, that scar will be on your face for the rest of your life. "

(Jake then raises up another zombie which is quickly dispatched by the same axe)

Buffy: "Jake, I could care less as long as you die."

To be continued ...


	6. Buffy's Quest part 2

The fight against Jake the Warlock seemed hopeless for Buffy until Jake made a fatal blunder. He rose a zombie from the grave that had a shotgun with cursed bullets in it.

Cut to the fight between Jake and Buffy

Buffy: "As a slayer, I finally see how I can defeat you. When I re-kill this zombie, I will be a good girl with a gun."

Buffy then gutted the zombie with her fingers, as its reflexes had no chance of stopping her. After being brutally beaten and eviscerated, the zombie was a writhing mass of flesh. She then picked up the shotgun and prepared to fire it.

Buffy: "Any last words, magician"?

Jake: "If I die by the hands of a mortal, then I will curse my killer with bad luck until -."

Buffy then shot him, cutting his dying words off.

Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale, Willow and Xander were preparing to raid the school to find scrap metal to build a vampire winemaker.

Xander- "I love being a vampire and all, but I wish I could get blood and see people suffer without ruining my teeth."

Willow: "Yes Xander, me too. I also have enough red on my leather vest as it is."

Xander: "I heard they attempted to built devices like that before, but the last time they tried, someone got an incantation wrong."

Willow: "Yes, Jake the Warlock worked with a group of vampires in Germany during WWII, or so I heard from the Master. He tried to enchant the winemaker but he mispronounced a word and vaporized the vamps by accident."

Xander- " I hope that won't happen again and oh, I forgot, I better check in for when the Master will have this done by."

Cut to Xander talking to the Master.

Xander: "When will it be ready, my lord"

Master: "It will be ready in 1999. I also know that even a Slayer cannot stop me"

Xander then smiles evily.

End of Chapter

Stay tuned for my next(and final chapter), which will set up the status quo of Wishverse Sunnydale when Cordelia arrives.


	7. School Raid

The charge had been set to invade Sunnydale to capture the scrap metal needed to do the spell. Willow used her memory as a human to help devise a plan to take back the school. She knew that the biology lab had a metal sheet covering one of the windows. It had shone unnaturally from what she remembered.

Cuts to scene outside of school shortly after sunset.

Willow originally planned to go in with Xander and a squad of vamps, but she decided to sneak in alone as she was feeling really thirsty.

Willow(standing outside school, talking to herself)- "I know I can easily overtake this school, and maybe feed on a defenseless band geek."

Willow then climbed into a damaged vent to get into the principal's office.

The principal, who had curly blonde hair, but little experience, was named Helen McKenzie. She was soundly asleep at her desk.

Willow(to herself, sees the principal)-"Fresh meat."

Willow then crawled out of the vent and grabbed the principal by the throat.

Willow(in a sad, whiny voice):"Ms. McKenzie, you never have felt joy in life as a mere mortal."

Helen woke up right before she screamed as Willow bit her and drank Helen's blood in passion.

Willow then left Helen's corpse in the office. She then went to the biology lab to tear down the metal pane, which she took back to

the Master."

Master: "Well done, Willow, you have given me the metal needed to complete the ritual."

A woman named Cordelia had arrived from a less vamp-y universe at that moment.

End fic


End file.
